


shoot the flower

by artsyspikedhair



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Lowercase, Other, Past Sexual Assault, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:19:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsyspikedhair/pseuds/artsyspikedhair
Summary: you meet his gaze





	

When he meets your gaze, you remember. 

"I feel like I am about to shoot a flower." 

When you were a flower, he was a boy. He was a weed, tall with soft brown hair and blue eyes. The softness was a lie, for he wanted nothing more than to make your life miserable. He saw past your eyes, saw straight into the not-flowery, not-girl part of you, and he violated it, tainted what would have been an experience.

"He-She" "Shemale." 

You weren't used to kindness back then. You had no Combeferre to guide you, to teach you that your mother's screams of "fat" and threats of violence were not, in fact, parenting. You had no Courfeyrac to distract you from the painful emptiness of this, this life before the Cause. 

You don't like thinking about this. 

He pinned you to the ground, took you like he would a man. He broke every piece of you that believed you could be anything other than weak. 

Grantaire reminded you of him, at first. You are taller now, but blue eyes and soft hair and screaming, those could be the thirteen year old demon. The fact he argues with you doesn't help. 

But now the real threat is in front of you. 

"I am with him!" Grantaire doesn't need to go down with you. But his fate is sealed like yours is. 

This time, you permit to be touched. This time, you go down with a smile.


End file.
